callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
XS1 Goliath
The XS1 Goliath, '''also known as the '''AST, Goliath armor, '''and '''ATLAS Goliath, is a manually-piloted mechanized suit of advanced armor that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Goliath appears in the campaign as the AST32 '('A'''rmored S'upport' T'ransport), used as both a friendly and enemy vehicle used by both Atlas and U.S. Marine forces. ASTs are equipped with an arm-mounted minigun, an underarm rocket, and a shoulder-mounted micro-rocket swarm launcher. They are heavily armored enough to withstand a little over 100 rounds of fire from most assault rifles. If the player's exoskeleton is equipped with a grappling hook, they can use it to forcefully remove an enemy AST pilot through the suit's rear entry hatch. The AST first appears (briefly) in Induction where one unit is piloted by a randomly named Marine NPC. The AST subsequently appears in Aftermath, where friendly units piloted by Atlas troops allow Gideon, Mitchell and two other soldiers passage through the gate protecting the civilian compound. They are first encountered as enemies in Utopia, deployed as an obstruction of Ilona and Mitchell's escape from New Baghdad; the ASTs appear in every other mission. When Mitchell, Cormack, Gideon, and Ilona are captured and sent to an Atlas prison camp, the group is eventually allowed escape when Mitchell himself pilots a previously disabled AST, decimating the remaining forces as well as a few enemy-controlled ASTs. During the assault on Irons' commercial headquarters, Gideon and Mitchell pilot a pair and take out several hundred soldiers before using the suits' weapons to finally destroy the engine of the Manticore-filled rocket. Multiplayer The '''XS1 Goliath' appears as a scorestreak in multiplayer. It requires a scorestreak of 775 if not using any modules. It is dropped in via orbital pod, and is activated by the player, unfolding and wrapping around the player's exoskeleton. Players should take caution, as the location of the drop will appear on enemy mini-maps, and can be acquired by enemies. The Goliath is player controlled, and moves around at a slow pace. The Goliath cannot jump, crouch or prone, or use Exo abilities, forcing the user to take ground routes around the map. Additionally, some doorways are too low for the Goliath to pass through. The main weapon the Goliath uses is a GAU-3/A machine gun. The GAU-3/A fires very slowly, has heavy recoil, and usually requires 4 or more shots to kill an enemy. As well, the GAU-3/A is capable of overheating with sustained use. Due to this, it is recommended to use either the Under Barrel Rocket or Homing Rockets modules, both of which cost an extra 100 points. It is worth mentioning that both modules can be equipped at the same time. These rockets have devastating power, and will usually result in a kill with good shot placement. However, the player can only fire 1 rocket before enduring a lengthy reload. All weapons have infinite reserve ammunition, and the machine gun doesn't reload. The rockets aren't largely necessary in Hardcore game modes, where the GAU-3/A will kill all enemies fairly quickly. However, they can be useful. The XS1 Goliath can also equip a mobile Exo Ping (Recon module) or a mobile Exo Trophy (Trophy module) for 50 points respectively. The Exo Trophy is very effective, as it stop all explosives, rockets, and equipment coming its way. It has indefinite uses. However, a point blank shot with a rocket can bypass the trophy system, but will likely kill the attacker too. The Goliath is very effective in Hardcore mode, as it offers much more precision than other controlled scorestreaks, leading to fewer accidental team kills. Additionally, the lack of a minimap will hide the Goliath's location unless the enemy team has a UAV. A drawback is the lack of a reticule for the machine gun. The A.S.Ts in the campaign wear shamags and standard Atlas helmets. In multiplayer, they wear helmet similar to Cormack's in Crash. Modules Exo Survival It also appears in Exo Survival, under the name XS1 Goliath 'for the player and known as '''A.S.T. '''when enemies spawn with it. Enemy '''ASTs '''first appear at round 10 by themselves, and after that may appear alongside other enemies every couple of waves. They only use machine guns against the players at first, but in later rounds, after an update, they also use homing rockets. Being armored, it takes many bullets to take one down, but explosives are more effective. Despite their high health, however, they are very slow; slow enough that the player can easily get away if need be to recover health. The '''XS1 Goliath, '''or the '''Goliath armor '''as Gideon calls it at times, can be obtained from Orbital Care Packages, but are also given to the Heavy class by default. They are extremely effective to use in hard rounds, because when the player dies while using the suit they will respawn within a few seconds even without the round changing, essentially giving the player an extra life. By default, the only weapon it has is a machine gun (the same one enemy ASTs get) to use against enemies, but the player can buy upgrades to it from the Exo Upgrade armory in the Scorestreak Upgrades section to give it new weapons, as well as other types of upgrades. Modules *Recon (Round 6; 3 Upgrade Points): Send out a radar ping by pressing a button, which highlights enemies on the radar. *Trophy (Round 11; 3 Upgrade Points): Activates a Trophy System on the suit which destroys projectiles heading towards the player (for a limited time). *Under Barrel Rocket (Round 16; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows the player to fire rockets from the Goliath armor. *Homing Rockets (Round 25; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows the player to fire many rockets at enemies, but they must lock on first. Exo Zombies In the Exo Zombies map Carrier, Atlas troops using XS1 Goliath suits appear as enemies during Gas Bomb defusing rounds, along with other normal Atlas Strike Team operatives. They tend to appear past round 15. Due to the toughness of the Goliath and the threat posed by zombies and other Atlas troops, it is worth using powerful weapons such as the MAHEM in order to quickly dispose of enemy Goliaths. Unlike in Exo Survival and multiplayer, the Goliath will not melee if the player is close to it. XS1 Goliaths are available to the player in Descent. They randomly drop like Orbital Care Packages on the map. Upon pickup, the player can enter it and use homing missiles, rockets, and/or its built-in chain gun to cause devastation to the zombies. The player can also cause it to self-destruct if in a pinch by pressing the "jump" button, unlike in multiplayer and Exo Survival where it's the "use" button. However, the suit has a timed life, and when it runs out, the suit will destroy itself (when this happens, however, the player is not killed), forcing the player to wait until another suit comes down. The player is unable to jump or dash backwards, left, or right while using the suit either, but they can still sprint. When in the suit, the player can still activate utilities, get exo upgrades, open doors, revive players, activate generators and use the tube to travel to the top floor. However, activating the 3D Printer while in the suit is pointless unless the player plans on self-destructing the suit right away, as the player will not be able to collect the weapon while in the suit. Also, due to the button for self-destructing being the jump button for Exo Zombies, the player does not have to worry about accidentally losing the armor due to holding the use button in too long when activating or using utilities. It is also important to note that the XS1 Goliath's chain gun, rockets and homing missiles are affected by Open Fire, meaning the player can repeatedly use the homing missiles, the chain gun will not overheat, and the rockets will have a much shorter reloading time while Open Fire is active. Exo Soldier also affects the suit's chain gun, giving the player more flexibility while sprinting. EMZs can still attack the player while in the suit, disabling their rockets and homing missiles for some time, leaving the player with just the chain gun and the melee attack. The suit is useful during a Host round as the Host can't infect the player, although they can still damage the suit. Call of Duty: Heroes The ATLAS Goliath is a unit in ''Call of Duty: Heroes. Trained from the Heavy Machine Facility, these units deal double damage against units deployed from enemy hangars and communication centers, which are their primary targets during a PvP attack. They are also effective in defensive battles, able to take out most deployed units before being destroyed from large numbers of enemy units. They are considered the best units to deploy against responding defensive enemy Heroes. Nonetheless, they are still an effective unit to deploy in PvP battles, Alliance Wars, and Global Conflict. Achievements/Trophies *Where Are You Going? (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - Stop an AST with an EMP Grenade. *K.O.' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Punch 20 enemies with a Goliath in Descent. *'Size DOES Matter' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Punch Oz with a Goliath in Descent. Gallery XS1 Goliath AW.png XS1 Goliath HUD AW.png|Using the XS1 Goliath in first person. XS1 Goliath HUD Zoomed in AW.png|Zooming in. XS1 Goliath Firing rockets AW.png|Firing rockets. XS1 Goliath Third person AW.png|A XS1 Goliath in third-person. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 3 AW.png XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 4 AW.png|XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 2 AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto the player. Climbing into XS-1 Goliath AW.png|Climbing into the XS1 Goliath. Climbing into XS-1 Goliath 2 AW.png Climbing into XS-1 Goliath 3 AW.png|The player readying the XS1 Goliath. Goliath AW concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Goliath. Trivia Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Killing a Goliath in multiplayer will count as a headshot in the killfeed and in challenges, no matter how the Goliath was actually killed. *Upon killing a player who uses the XS1 Goliath, the killer will be awarded the ''David medal. This is a reference to and from the Bible. In the Bible, Goliath was a giant warrior who was killed by a young David, who used a sling to attack Goliath with a pebble. **However, this was updated in a patch so it would say "Underdog". *If the player hits the unprotected part of the head in a Goliath, the player gets the headshot hitmarker variant. *When the suit operator dies, the HUD will read "255" in the ammo counter. *Before an unspecified patch, an XS1 Goliath pilot was fully capable of using the Grappling Hook. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks